monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TigrexJeff/Monster Hunter Dynasties (FanFiction)
I decided that after a while of little MHL activity on my part, I'd release the first chapter of Monster Hunter Dynasties. This new story takes place approximately a century after the events of MHL finish, and is based more around the Moga and Yukumo regions. This means the Monster Warriors are still around, but the Guild is no longer a corrupt and tyrannical government. Only the first chapter for now, but depending on feedback, I will either write faster or slower. XD Enjoy! Note: MHD is from the perspectives of three different people. The first chapter introduces some of the main characters, and in chapter 2 and 3 the others are introduced. So, following this pattern, the next chapter with the First Character will chapter 4. Monster Hunter Dynasties Chapter 1 – Farming Shining red in the morning sun, the Guildhall in Yukumo Village was a sight unlike any other. The giant mountains covered in tree, reaching high into the clear blue skies, did nothing but highlight the magnificence of the hall. Daiki enjoyed coming up to the town early everyday to collect requests from villagers. Farming was a major position in the whole Yukumo region, as it was the region’s only main export. His friend, the blacksmith Katashi, had told Daiki countless times that Yukumo made the best armours and weapons, and the real money was in his profession. Daiki had continually rebuked this statement by telling Katashi that every other region already had their own weapons, and didn’t need Yukumo for them. So much land in the Dondruma region was harsh, and farms were scarce, so Yukumo made loads of money by exporting rice, noodles and whatever else the other regions requested. Not unlike what I do each morning, Daiki thought, picking up the first request from the general store. Medicinal herbs again, obviously, Daiki mused as he scanned the list. Satisfied, he moved on to the next house until he reached the bar. Usually, the bar’s guard wasn’t up at this hour; he tended to wait until Daiki was making his trip back down the other side of the street to come out. But this morning, he was up and annoyed. There was another man speaking to him in a slur, and the guard looked just angry enough to punch his lights out. “Morning, Naoki. What’s up with this guy?” Daiki announced, motioning to the dishevelled man. “I caught this drunk trying to steal from the cellar.” Naoki replied, pushing the drunk. “I’m not a drunk!” was what the man probably attempted to say, but it came out as: “Arm nart aw darunk!” “Piss off!” “Farn.” The drunk complied with Naoki’s demand, and stumbled into a wall in the next house. “Strange,” Daiki said, “When’d he arrive in town?” “Last night. He was in the bar till closing time, and the felyne attendants were complaining so I got him to leave.” “Oh. Well, hopefully he won’t be any more trouble…” Daiki muttered, seeing the drunk stagger down the street. The morning passed in relative normality, Daiki finished picking up requests and headed back to his farm on foot. The lush forests and scattered boulders blocked anything far away from sight, but the smoke and steam from Yukumo could be seen faintly above the canopy. A chill breeze picked up, and Daiki was glad for having brought a coat this morning. Spring had just begun, but there were the odd cold days now and again. The leaves will be turning orange soon, he thought happily as he passed down out of the trees. His farm lay out before him, a great block of land where Daiki had complete control over nature. Rows of herb, sap plant, ivy and felvine spread off into the distance, but Daiki knew this was only the first part of the farm. Beyond them, he had all manner of mushrooms and berries growing, and even a beehive. Maybe this spring I’ll attempt to grow some cactus flower and dosbiscus, he wondered. The sun now risen in the sky, Daiki’s farm was lit up properly. Sitting on the front deck of his house, Daiki heard movement inside as he prepared tools and bags of seed. Probably just Fen, Daiki thought. Sure enough, his wife sidled out yawning, then smiled at Daiki as he went to hug her. “Morning, beautiful…” Daiki said warmly, Fen placing her arms around his neck. “Morning handsome…” She planted a light kiss on his cheek, before gracefully spinning around to the door. “I’ll be making breakfast, so could you wake the kids?” She said, a sneaky smile playing across her lips. How did I ever get such a beautiful wife? Daiki wondered, not for the first time. Fen had grown up just outside of the Imperial City, so she was a tomboy as well as educated. She had come out to Yukumo to work at the Guildhall, as the Imperial Guild had very high expectations compared to Yukumo. Tall, but not to tall, she had long dark hair that she tied back with a bow. Even in farming clothing she looked wonderful. He had met her outside the Guildhall one day, but it wasn’t exactly a ‘love-at-first-sight’ thing. Daiki had been covered in mud after retrieving a bag of crops from an Aoshira’s den, the large bear monster that lived near Yukumo. It hadn’t been the best first impression, but after he cleaned himself off, Daiki went back and asked Fen out. After that, they hit it off and the rest was history. Now they had two young children, and Fen was in charge of what quests came and went in the Guildhall. Speaking of children, Daiki remembered, I better go wake them up… * After breakfast, things on the farm sped up. Everyone went to his or her allocated spots in the field, and the felynes soon joined them. The morning had warmed up, and the sun was bright in the sky. Daiki walked up and down the aisles of crops, observing how the felynes were doing, when one spoke up. It was Robo, and this wasn’t the first time he’d had to ask something. “Sir! Nya! Which fertiliser do I use for Dragon Toadstool again?” Robo was new to the farm – his questions never annoyed Daiki, because it meant he had to be on the ball with every little detail of his farm. Robo worked part-time at the farm, his main job as a Felyne Comrade not getting him as much work as it used to. That reminds me, Daiki thought, suddenly realising what he had to do halfway through telling Robo which fertiliser did what. Finishing up with Robo, Daiki headed back up to the house, passing his older son Benjiro along the way. “Where you headed dad?” He called, a puzzled look on his face. “Up to town for a bit, I’ve gotta check something.” Daiki gave a smile and a wave before he turned towards the town. His two sons were Benjiro (or Ben for short), and Ken. The oldest at fourteen and the youngest only nine, they were tough boys who were glad to help out on the farm. Daiki had never minded what his sons would grow up to be – but recently, Ben had shown interest in becoming a hunter… Daiki pondered the conversation he had had with Ben the other day. Ben had come back from school, and had bumped into the two village hunters who had recently been hunting. They had got talking, and Ben had been amazed. Daiki had said he didn’t mind at first, but after discussing it with Fen and re-thinking it, he realised he was a bit upset his oldest son didn’t want to continue the family business. Hunting took people to incredible places – but it also put those people in incredible danger. Daiki was sure Ben would be strong enough to deal with any monster he came up against, but still… So, Daiki and Fen had decided to talk with the village hunters and the village Elder today. Strolling into town, Daiki said a quick hello to Katashi as he headed up the main street. He passed the drunk on his way up, who had seemingly fallen asleep on the steps next to one of the hunter’s houses. Arriving at the point just before the large Guildhall, Daiki saw the village Elder first, and then saw Chiko and Taji walk up from the left. They were imposing hunters – Chiko was the bow master, and he kept Taji, the longsword master, safe. There were two other hunters who had been in the village until a couple of years ago – they were still considered village hunters, but expanded into the wider world. The two current hunters were a motley combination – they had grown up with one another, but still didn’t get along all the time. The Training Instructor had taught them martial arts, and this, coupled with their lethal hunting skills, earned them nicknames amongst the village. Chiko was the tallest and largest, and had an awful lot of hair for a young man. Taji would taunt him anytime he made a stuff-up, so Chiko would tackle him. This earned him the nickname ‘Waru Popo’, or Evil Popo. Taji, on the other hand, was compared to be the opposite of Chiko. Were as Chiko needed provocation to attack, Taji would do it on the off chance somebody might provoke him. He was not a violent person by nature, and he was dubbed ‘Waru Anteka’ by the village. “Morning Daiki!” Chiko welcomed, as the village Elder stood to greet them. “Morning Chiko, Taji, Elder. I expect you know what we’re here to talk about…” “Yes. Don’t worry, we’ll go through it in as much detail as we can.” Taji replied. Just then, Fen hurried down the steps out of the Guildhall, calling a quick hello as she hastily stood next to Daiki. “So. Your son has taken a liking to hunting, and there is nothing wrong with that. But hunting can be dangerous, and I see your concern for him.” The Elder spoke kindly with her smooth voice. “What age can one begin hunting?” Fen asked, squeezing Daiki’s hand. “As we are an official Guild Village, we must adhere to the Guild’s rules – a hunter may obtain their Junior Hunting License at the age of fifteen.” The Elder replied. “Benjiro will be fifteen in three months…” Daiki said, just loud enough for the others to hear. “Sir, when a junior goes for their license they can’t get it straight off,” Taji spoke now, “If Benjiro wishes to become a hunter, he will have to pass a physical examination.” “Do you know the exact requirements? Ben is strong for his age, but he still hasn’t had his growth spurt. What about the issue of weapons…?” Daiki trailed off, as he knew most of what would be said. “Roughly, it doesn’t matter what height you are, but depending on what weapon he chooses the level of strength will vary. A good example is the Sword and Shield – simple enough to use, requiring endurance and agility more than brute strength. On the other hand, there is the Great Sword – heavy, requiring great arm strength to heft, but certainly packs a punch.” Chiko informed them. “May I talk to Fen for a moment?” Daiki said, turning around. “What do you think honey? Should we let him put himself in danger so he can be happy?” Daiki asked, stroking Fen’s arm. “Look, I don’t like it either. But look at our village hunters! They go out there every day and hunt, and they come back fine. If they accompany him to begin with, and he gets the proper training, Ben could well be fine.” Fen replied, pulling Daiki into a hug. “I guess all we can do is let him try. And he has three months, so it’s not like he needs to become one immediately.” Daiki gave Fen a quick kiss, then turned back to the hunters and the Elder. “Thankyou Chiko, Taji, Elder. We will discuss it with Ben later.” Daiki and Fen bowed, and the other three returned it. “Now, back to work!” Fen chimed up, walking briskly back up to the Guildhall. But as of a sick twist of fate, just as the two hunters turned to leave, one of Daiki’s felyne farm assistants came running up the street, screaming. “Rathian at the farm, nya!” The poor creature managed to get out before it pelted off. Taji and Chiko exchanged a quick glance, and shot down the street after Daiki who had thought the same thing just milliseconds before. As he bounded down the stones, the shops a blur, Daiki barely noticed the drunken man snap to attention as he noticed the three sprinting by. Katashi left his armoury to help, and the group noticed the smoke as they began dodging through the trees. Bursting out of the small grove, Taji and Chiko instantly readied their weapons, eyes already trained on the large green wyvern in the middle of the field. Daiki heard the cries of Ken and Benjiro, and rushed over to wear he heard them. “Daiki! Watch out!” Chiko roared, unleashing a hail of arrows upon the Rathian. The beast span, its tail knocking aside most of the shots, and was now facing Daiki. Thinking fast, Daiki rolled to his left as the Rathian screeched and charged, crushing the already burnt crop underfoot. Shit, he thought, that will take ages to re-grow. His sons bolted out of a still thick part of the farm, and Ken screamed as he noticed the Rathian was so close. But Taji had the situation under control – he swung his longsword with frenetic pace, and opened up a large gash on the wyvern’s head. Wounded and annoyed, the Rathian spread its wings wide, and leapt into the air with a gust of wind. It flew off into the mountains, leaving the farm behind in seconds. Daiki now had time to look around at the full scale of the destruction. Nearly a third of his major crops had been burnt to the ground, with other parts crumpled. He held Ken in his arms, and kept his eye on Benjiro who seemed to be in shock. “Don’t worry Ben, crops can be re-grown. The good thing is you two are safe.” Glancing over to the Mountain Stream, Daiki had a desperate thought. I need a hunter. Next Chapter: Coming Soon PS, more info will be coming later. For now this is just a beginner to the full plot. Category:Blog posts